Voices
by Omii Tien
Summary: A crossover between YGO and Pokemon. My friend and I thought of it while we were watching MSB Mewtwo Strikes Back Please R


Princess Serenity: Hey everyone, it's me again.  
  
Kero: And me!  
  
Princess Serenity: Except for, your supposed to be at home, not at school with me!  
  
Kero: But...  
  
Princess Serenity: Go.  
  
Kero: fine.. *disapears*  
  
Princess Serenity: Anyways, I got this idea when my friend Athena and I were watching "Mewtwo Strikes Back" and she told me that Ash and Mokuba (from YGO) were played by the same voice actor/ So this is my idea of what would happen if the poemon and YGO characters met. *evil grin*  
  
Kero: *appears* Princess Serenity does not own any of the Pokemon or YGO characters.   
  
Princess Serenity: KERO!  
  
Teacher: Serenity!!!!!!   
  
Princess Serenity: oops...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba: *playing around with Kaiba's computer. Accidently presses a button that says "DO NOT PRESS!"* Oops...  
  
*Alarm goes off*  
  
Mokuba: Uh oh...  
  
*A black hole appears and sucks Mokuba up*  
  
Mokuba: AH!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey: Woh! *looking in the direction of Kaiba's house* There is a weird looking black cloud above his house. And...it seems to be coming toward us. 0.0  
  
Yugi: *looks up from his book "White Shark"* Joey what are you ta- *looks up at the "cloud"* uh oh...  
  
(*Kerri appears* THAT'S MY BOOK YUGI-BOY!!!)  
  
Joey: 0.0  
  
*black "cloud" is right above them, sucks them up*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba: *runs into his home office* Mokuba!!!! *sees the black hole* No...he didn't... he wouldn't.. SHIT!!! *quickly grabs his laptop and jumps into the hole*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity: *sitting on a blanket with Tristan in a park*  
  
Tristan: *arm draped over her shoulder*  
  
Serenity: *looking up at the sky, frowns* Tristan? What is that big black thing in the sk- *gets sucked up*  
  
Tristan: SERENITY!!!!! *gets sucked up too*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash: Misty can you pass the pizza pancakes?  
  
Misty: sure.. *hands it to him*  
  
Mokuba: *falls out of the sky, head first, onto Misty* AH!!!!  
  
Misty: *screams*  
  
Mokuba: *face pressed into her boobs* ~Can't breathe...~  
  
Ash: Get off her! *jumps up and yanks Mokuba up by his collar*  
  
Mokuba: Let go! *struggles*  
  
Serenity: *drops from the sky, screaming*  
  
Brock: *catches her* An angel from heaven drops from the and into my arms.  
  
Serenity: *glares at Brock and slaps him across the cheek* Fresh. *gets out of his arms*  
  
Mokuba: Serenity! *continues struggling to get out of Ash's grip*  
  
Serenity: Mokuba! Let go of him. Now!  
  
Pikachu: *stands in front of Ash, red cheeks sparking* Pika...  
  
Serenity: AW!!! You are SOOOOOO cute! *kneels by Pikachu and hugs it*  
  
Pikachu: ^o-.-o^ Pikachu!  
  
Mokuba: SERENITY! HELP ME!  
  
Serenity: *stands up with Pikachu in her arms, gives Ash a swift kick in the shin*  
  
Ash: OW! *drops Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: *lands on his ass* Ow! ~.~  
  
Ash: *glares at Serenity: That hurt  
  
Serenity: Good.  
  
Ash: Bitch.  
  
Serenity: And proud of it. *sticks her tongue out*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba: *falls out of the sky, and lands on feet* Hm... Now where is Mokuba?  
  
Jesse: Hey look at that kid.  
  
Meowth: Mayba he has some rare pokemon  
  
JamesL Come on..  
  
*Team Rocket sneaks up on him*  
  
Kaiba: *doesn't turn around* Don't even think about it.  
  
Team Rocket: *stops in unison*  
  
Meowth: How....?  
  
Kaiba: You three aren't as quiet as you think you are...*turns around*  
  
James: 0.0 Mr. Kaiba... We didn't expect you to return...  
  
JesseL Not since after you killed our boss, Giovanni the pokemon raper.  
  
Kaiba: hmm.. Well I am.  
  
Meowth: Why?  
  
Kaiba: ...My little brother has ventured into this world. I've come to bring him back.  
  
James: We havn't seen anyone around here.  
  
Kaiba: Yes well, I doubt he would have come this way. But I also doubt that you three would be smart enough to remember anything.  
  
Team Rocket: *sitting eating*  
  
Kaiba: ~.~ And have the attention spans of three year olds.  
  
MeowthL Hey! That's an insult!... I think...  
  
Kaiba: Idiots... *starts walking away, stops and turns around* Get my pokemon and meet me in Lavender Town  
  
Jesse: Yes sir!  
  
Kaiba: And try not to get lost this time *walks away*  
  
Meowth: Why that little... gr... Who does he think he is anyways?  
  
James: He doesn't think, he knows that he is now the head of Team Rocket.  
  
Meowth: Shut up ~.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Princess Serenity: Ok, I know this was a short chapter, but my fingers hurt (well my pinky anyways) and I want to put this up, so I'll continue later... Pika pika ^o-.-o^ 


End file.
